Up and Coming
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: Just your run of the mill angry elevator sex...


"Donna…"

He follows her to the elevators without second thought, a light jog carrying him toward the redhead in time to catch up with her.

Harvey watches as she pushes the elevator's button with a repeated force, her back facing him, ignoring his insistent calls.

" _Donna,"_

She finally whips around, eyes wide and fiery, "Why the hell would you do this?"

"Why would I-" he shifts in his place, jaw clenched as his own anger begins to rise, " _Because_ , because he was-"

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Harvey." Her voice is all venom and sass, her eyes shooting daggers at him before she turns to step into the waiting elevator.

His fists clench at his sides then, wincing as the sting from his right hand shoots through him. He ignores the curious looks he receives from the rest of the Specter Litt employees, jumping into the metal box before the doors could close on him.

Her arms are crossed, one four-inch stiletto tapping against the tiled floor of the elevator, watching the numbers dissipate in a slow descend.

"Donna," Harvey begins again, trying for a softer plea this time, "If you could just understand-"

"Understand _what_?" She spits out, turning to face him, "Your need to fulfill whatever kind of alpha male urge you have? _You punched a client, Harvey._ Do you even understand the kind of shit you're in right now?"

" _I had to."_ Harvey defends.

"Goddamnit, Harvey…" A frustrated sigh escapes her, raking one hand through her copper waves as she looks away from him.

"He was hitting on you Donna, he was _disrespecting_ you, the things he was saying…" he grits his teeth as the man's words echo in his mind, "what the hell did you expect me to do?"

" _Nothing!"_

He scoffs in disbelief, "Nothing? So you're telling me you were okay with it?"

"Of course I wasn't," she protests, "but he was _baiting_ you, Harvey. You had to have known that."

"I don't give a shit why he was doing that, Donna, the guy was being a dick and I couldn't take it any more," he barks back.

"You clocking him doesn't translate to you defending my honor, it only gives people more incentive to talk about us!"

"Talk about-"

"People are going to know, Harvey," Donna continues, her voice just an octave lower this time, "The second they catch wind that you punched a _client_ because he was flirting-"

" _Disrespecting,"_

"-with me, they're going to find out about us!"

"Is that what this is about? You don't want people finding out about us?" He feels like he was hit with a wave of cold water then, body canting back on reflex at her words.

A hummorless laugh escapes her, "God! _You are unbelievable!_ "

"Donna, is that why you're so upset? You don't want people finding out about us?" Harvey presses.

"No, Harvey. I just don't need people talking about us any more than they already do. Do you even understand how difficult it is for me, to be where I am now and hear people making side comments, saying that I only got to where I am just because _I slept my way there?_ "

Her eyes are shining with angry unshed tears and his resolve begins to slip, "You know that's not why."

"I know, Harvey! _I_ know that's not why, and _you_ know that's not why, but they-"

"Why the hell do you even care what these people say?"

"Because I'm human, Harvey, so sue me, but yes, it does bother me," her voice cracks and he swears can almost hear his own heart doing the same.

The elevator doors begin to open on the fortieth floor, and at lightning speed, Donna reaches over to close the doors, preventing whatever poor soul was waiting from entering. In a followup move, she presses the elevator's emergency brake button, jolting the small space to a stop.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harvey ponders, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm trying to settle an argument with my boyfriend before he runs away in fear again," she asserts, crossing her arms over herself again.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means every time I try to have a conversation with you, you run away screaming."

His eyes narrow at her words, "I'm sorry, weren't you the one running away this time?"

"I needed to get some space," she defends, shrugging.

"From me?"

"Yes."

"Because you don't want people to know about us," Harvey confirms with a defeated nod.

Donna throws her hands in the air, an exasperated sigh leaving her, "Why are you trying to turn this into something it's not?"

" _I'm not!"_

Her eyebrows rise then, eyes gleaming in the dim light of the small space, "You're not?"

"It's been two months, Donna, I thought we agreed we were going to start telling people already." His shoulders slump at the words, voice low and defeated.

"I'm not ready, Harvey," she declares bluntly.

"Why not?"

"Because! I like what we have now, I wanted to keep this thing between us for a while longer, but now…" She laughs dryly, irritation pulling at her again, "If I wasn't your girlfriend, you wouldn't have let that guy bait you."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Had it been a year ago, five years ago, I would've beat the shit out of him anyway," he steps closer to her now, watching how she stubbornly stays in place, nearly towering over him in her heels, "You're just upset over the possibility that people will find out that you're mine now."

Her eyes narrow at his low words, watching a ghost of a smug smile on his lips. "I'm not yours to claim, Harvey."

" _No,"_ he slides an arm around her, "But girlfriend or not, I'm not about to let some sleezeball think he can get away from calling you… _those things_ … without me stepping in and ripping him a new one. Besides," he licks his lips as he takes another step forward, using the arm he has around her to reel her in, pulling her flush against him, "don't pretend you didn't like it, seeing me stepping in to wipe off that smug smile of his with my fist."

"You asshole," she breathes out against him, using one manicured hand to pull his face down to hers, meeting him in a bruising kiss.

Her lips pull on his bottom lip, tugging the flesh between her teeth hard enough to draw blood. In a counter move, Harvey brings his other arm around her slim form, backing her up until she meets the cold metal wall, a squeak of surprise escaping her in the process.

His hands roam her body with a purpose, settling his hand on her breast, kneading the flesh over the material of her dress. Her own hands find their way to the back of his head, pulling at the short strands in a desperate attempt to pull him in closer.

"Donna," he tries to get her attention, falling short when her mouth slants over his again, sliding her tongue against his in such a way that makes him grind into her.

Her hands are on a mission when they slide down his chest, parting his signature Tom Ford suit, peeling it off until it lands by their feet without sound. She forgoes undoing the buttons on his dress shirt to settle over his pants, cupping his growing need through the dark material. A wicked grin crosses her crimson lips when he hisses at her bold touch, jerking into her hand.

"We really doing this here?" He breathes against her, already helping her nimble hands to undo his pants.

"Unless you have somewhere else to be? Need to go play some more 'knight in shining armor'," She suggests before sucking his tongue into her mouth.

A groan escapes him, her words and actions mixing enough to send all of his blood rushing south. With a heightened need, he manages to hoist her up, pulling her deep turquoise dress along the way until the material rests along her waist.

"I'm just making sure here, Donna," he pants against her mouth, nipping at her jaw before trailing his kisses down to the exposed skin of her neck, "Don't want to risk getting caught and blowing our precious secret."

Her growl of frustration turns into a moan when he sucks at her pulse point, marking her with his teeth, _"Fuck you,"_ she breathes out, groaning when his erection meets her clothed center.

"Tell me to stop, Donna," he urges, continuing on a mission to brand her, licking and nipping at her pale skin.

" _Harvey,"_ she whines now, closing her eyes in time with the suction he has on her, hips still grinding against her.

" _Tell me,"_ he demands now, ceasing his movements before an angry red mark can appear on her neck.

" _Fuck, don't stop, don't you dare to fucking stop,"_ her low plea is enough to encourage him, biting on her tender flesh with renewed vigor, eliciting a cry from her lips.

Summoning as much control as she can, Donna reaches down to grab hold of the waistband of his boxers, pulling the material down just far enough to grab his burgeoning hard-on.

" _Jesus, Donna,"_ his head falls on her shoulder then, slow breaths leaving him in time with her strokes, a low curse escaping when she traces her fingers across the head.

"You want to claim me, Harvey?" She croons against him, voice dripping like honey with a hint of a challenge, gripping him harder still, "then claim me, and fuck me already, _I'm yours._ "

Somehow he manages not to come into her hand at her words, the challenge rising ten-fold when she reaches over to bite his earlobe, the force nearly knocking him off balance. His head lifts up to suckle at her lips again, his own lips being tainted with the red hue. Taking a nearly shaking hand, he pulls her expensive lace to the side, sinking a finger into her, testing her readiness.

Donna gasps against his mouth, her hands reaching up to clutch his biceps, steading herself against the now two fingers that slip inside her with ease.

Before she can grind herself against his hands in an attempt to get herself off to his thick fingers alone, he's sliding them out, provoking a whine of protest to escape her.

"You're not mine to claim Donna," Harvey assures, cupping her cheek in his hand, aligning their vision in the dim light of the small space, "You're not anyone's," he watches her swallowing back, eyes blinking away the tears that threaten to spill, "I'm just lucky enough have you," he grips his hardness then, lining himself against her until she's sinking down on a low moan.

Her head falls back out of its own accord, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she sheathes herself on him. Harvey watches her with half hooded eyes, waiting until her breathing settles before he starts thrusting into her, matching her own rocky movements.

His lips land on her neck again, continuing to feast her raw flesh as his hips continue to meet her thrust for thrust.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she's aware just how insane this is, _having sex in the elevator at work_. After all, they hadn't so much as kissed during their time as a new couple.

 _Except that one time_ , but it was late at night after everyone had gone home, and he was standing there with that classic Harvey Specter charm, grinning at her as they shared a celebratory drink. So, she had leaned over, tasted the aged scotch from his lips, and whispered a _"let's go home"_ against him, knowing she needed to have him as soon as possible.

But this- a quick elevator fuck in the middle of the day, a fight and a pissed off client- who could very well sue their asses- looming over their heads was beyond her realm of comprehension. Yet, as she moves languidly over him, his hardness hitting that spot inside her that makes her breathing labor, her sighs turning into groans, she finds that nothing was fathomable in the presence of Harvey Specter.

" _Babe,"_ the new nickname she had recently claimed for him slips out of her tongue, a plea and a cry all in once.

The word alone is enough to set him off, understanding her need without any more encouragement and he speeds up his movements. His thrusts are laden with a frantic need to drive them over the edge, his lips landing on her cheek to breathe into her ear.

" _Come for me, Donna,"_ his calloused finger moves between them, enticing her with quick circles on her clit, feeling her muscles clenching around him.

" _Oh God, Harvey."_ Her cry is enough to set off his own orgasm, spilling into her with a low growl as she shudders against him.

Her hips continue to rock against his, trying to prolong their euphoric state as much as possible.

His forehead meets hers with a tired sigh, their eyes still closed from their recent high, "Well, that was-"

"Pretty dumb," Donna finishes for him, lifting her head up to meet his gaze, "but pretty damn great," she grins lazily, the endorphins from her orgasm hitting her in full.

His lips quirk up, hand caressing her flushed cheek, "I'm sorry, Donna,"

"Harvey-"

"Listen, I don't regret punching the asshole, because I _hate_ what he was saying, but I never wanted to put you in a position where you felt like I was just- claiming you publicly like some crazed caveman."

Donna sighs, bringing her own hand to his lips, attempting to wipe away the remnants of her lipstick, "I know, I just- I still think that was a pretty shitty thing to do, pretty _unprofessional_ ," she emphasizes with a raised eyebrow.

"I know," her boyfriend agrees softly.

"But I am sorry if I made you think I didn't want to share us, just yet. I like what we have now," she shrugs, "I'm not ashamed of you, nor am I interested in keeping this a secret for long, I just- wanted to keep us out of the gossip mill for a while longer."

Harvey nods in understanding, "I get that, and I'm sorry that you have to deal with the constant shit people throw your way, you deserve every ounce of success you've gained thus far, Donna. I never want you to think your hard work hasn't been the sole reason for where you are now, and while I can't change people's minds nor make them think differently, _I_ am proud of you. Every damn day of my life."

Her lips widen at his soft spoken words, and she pulls him down for a chaste kiss, nipping at his bottom lip before parting from him again.

"I love you, you know that?"

Harvey grins, those three little words never ceasing to set his heart on fire, "I do," he leans over to peck her swollen lips once more, "I love you too."

"Well, aren't we a sappy mess," she laughs half-heartedly then, a groan escaping her when he finally pulls out of her. She smoothes out her now wrinkled dress as he works on pulling up his boxers and pants, reaching down to grab his fallen coat.

"And then some," he hums against her, winding an arm around to pull her toward him when he was decent again, "I'd say we finally slipped at work."

Donna smirks, "The perks of being involved now- all heated arguments lead to angry sex."

"That's already, what? Our third one this month?" Harvey notes proudly.

"And our very first one at work, so, _you_ -" she pokes his chest, "just have to make sure you don't piss me off at work anymore."

Harvey raises his eyebrows, "Is that some kind of challenge?"

"More like a warning, Harvey, we can't let this happen again." Donna reprimands seriously.

He nods in acceptance, "I know."

She eyes him warily for a moment, watching his already defeated demeanor slumping further under her gaze. "Okay," Donna finally accepts, "How's your hand?" She raises his right fist for her to inspect, cringing at the angry red and purple bruise on his knuckles.

"It's okay, just stings a bit." Harvey watches as she brings his hand up to her lips, smiling as she presses a feather light kiss to the swollen area, "It's much better now though."

His girlfriend rolls her eyes, reaching over to press the elevator's brake button, making the metal box come to life again. It's then that he notices that spot on her neck he had gnawed on, the beginnings of a hickey forming. _Shit._

"Um, Donna?"

"Yes, Harvey?" She looks at him from the corner of her eye, watching as he squirms next to her.

"You've got a- uh," he motions to her neck, "I may have, um, gotten a little… _carried away."_ He denotes sheepishly, mumbling a _sorry,_ under his breath.

Donna smirks, "You really think I would've let you gotten away with that if I wasn't okay with it?"

"You're- seriously?"

She shrugs, "I can cover it up with make up, and… if people see and they connect the dots, well, _fuck it."_

His forehead creases at her words, her sudden nonchalant attitude knocking him off kilter. "I thought you weren't ready for people to find out?"

Donna sighs, turning to face him, "I'm- not, not really, but I'm also not ashamed of what we have," she squeezes his hand in hers, careful not too put too much pressure on his knuckles, "Plus, I'll let this _one time_ slide just because I was _really_ into it."

Her salacious grin makes his heart swell with a mixture of pride and love, and he doesn't think twice before he leans over, planting a kiss to her temple. She sends him an amused smile before turning her body to face the elevator doors again, shaking her head at his antics.

Just before they reach the lobby, her voice breaks their silence, "Oh, and for the record?"

His eyebrows lift in question, watching as she turns to look at his expectant gaze.

"If you hadn't punched that scumbag when you did, I would've done so myself." The metal doors open before them then, her heels echoing as she steps out into the large space.

A self-satisfied grin covers his features, her words ringing in his ears like a sweet siren.

" _That's my girl."_


End file.
